


Tolérance, acceptation et amour

by AndersAndrew



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Antonio - autrement surnommé Rock Bison - est moins dur qu'il n'y paraît. En effet son cœur est en train de flancher et Nathan Seymour, alias Fire Emblem, n'est pas étranger à ce phénomène pour le moins déconcertant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Tiger  & Bunny – Antonio/Nathan – Eveil à la sexualité/sentiments – Antonio n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question mais il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas "si" hétéro que ça. Et que son collègue ait quelque chose à voir avec cette révélation si il en croit ce petit pincement de mauvaise humeur quand il le voit flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre. 
> 
> **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne vais pas mentir, ça a été vraiment difficile d'écrire sur ce pairing parce que je me suis posée plein de questions sur comment traiter convenablement un personnage non-binary. D'autant qu'en français, on n'utilise guère de pronoms neutres (même s'ils font doucement leur apparition) et je devais aussi me soucier de conserver le point de vue d'Antonio, qui ne me paraît pas quelqu'un de très renseigné sur le sujet.  
>  De plus, le prompt se focalisait sur son hétérosexualité, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis permise d'utiliser des pronoms masculins pour qualifier Nathan. J'ai visionné le deuxième film (qui fait suite à la série) pour avoir un peu de background sur le personnage, mais c'était difficile de trancher. De mon point de vue, Nathan ne semble pas avoir de préférence au niveau du langage, et demeure gender-fluid avec une préférence pour le féminin.
> 
> Merci à Nelja pour la bêta-lecture

Avant de devenir un héros, Antonio ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement tolérant. En tant que chef de gang, il avait même mis un point d'honneur à ce que les autres se plient à ses normes, quitte à écraser ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à sa vision du monde.  
Il n'en était pas fier, mais c'était ces erreurs qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Bien qu'aux yeux du public, cela ne vaille pas grand chose apparemment.  
En commençant à travailler comme héros dans cette grande ville, il avait côtoyé tout un panel de personnalités diverses et variées. Il avait appris beaucoup, il avait appris à être une meilleure personne. Il n'était plus le voyou d'autrefois qui essayait de se valoriser par la force en ne recherchant que son propre intérêt.  
Il n'était toujours pas populaire, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il continuait d'y croire, bien qu'il ne puisse se cacher à lui-même une certaine amertume envers le public qui ne voyait pas ses efforts.  
Mais encore une fois, il avait un travail à faire, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il devait être reconnaissant pour cette chance, surtout avec son passé, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de brillant. Pourtant il avait su se créer sa place et il sauvait des vies. Peut-être n'était-ce pas assez pour être élu Roi des Héros, mais c'était suffisant pour lui.  
La vie pouvait être simple, à condition de ne pas se focaliser sur des détails. Des détails qui pouvaient vous ronger, vous faire perdre le sommeil si vous y prêtiez trop attention. A tel point que ces détails se mettaient à prendre toute la place dans votre existence et à effacer le reste.  
Des détails comme Nathan Seymour.  
La tolérance. Dans le dictionnaire, elle est définit comme l'attitude de quelqu'un qui admet chez les autres des manières de penser et de vivre différentes des siennes propres. Avant de rencontrer Nathan, Antonio voulait apprendre à faire preuve de tolérance. Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de bien, un objectif vers lequel tendre pour évoluer et devenir le héros qu'il souhaitait être, dans son cœur.  
Toutefois il avait fini par comprendre que tolérer et accepter sont deux choses totalement différentes. Que tolérer était parfois condescendant.  
Il avait vu.  
Il avait vu ce que la tolérance faisait de pire, des attitudes compassées aux sourires gênés quand Nathan apparaissait. Certes, les gens ne se moquaient pas, et c'était sans doute nettement mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu faire adolescent. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de véritable acceptation. Il y avait Nathan...et eux. Aucun pont ne semblait possible entre les deux.  
Et Antonio ne se sentait pas différent du reste du troupeau.  
  
Mais des fois il se demandait si ça avait une quelconque importance. Nathan lui-même semblait s'en soucier comme d'une guigne.  
\- Notre Rock Bison n'est pas aussi rocky qu'il en a l'air !, s'exclama ce dernier en lui pelotant allègrement les fesses.  
Antonio sursauta – comme il le faisait à chaque fois – et cela accentua davantage l'amusement de son collègue – comme d'habitude. Les autres héros connaissaient si bien ce petit jeu qu'ils n'y prêtèrent même pas attention.  
\- Ah, j'aimerais avoir un derrière aussi rebondi que le tien !, continua le pyrokinésiste avec enthousiasme. Le mien est beaucoup trop plat, malgré la muscu !  
Il posa une main sur sa hanche et tenta de regarder ses fesses dans une glace ; Antonio grimaça en prenant la serviette dans son casier et sa bouteille d'eau.  
Personne ne se changeait ici car ils avaient des vestiaires attitrés, de sorte que filles et garçons partageaient cet espace. Le fait que Nathan se situe entre les deux n'était ainsi jamais sujet à discorde. Antonio s'en trouvait soulagé, car, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait sans doute eu du mal à se déshabiller devant lui. Il n'imaginait même pas les autres remarques qu'il pourrait faire sur le reste de son corps s'il le voyait nu.  
Il pouvait se persuader qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Pourtant une petite partie de lui était sensible à la flatterie – il en recevait si peu – et était curieux.  
\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de muscles, s'entendit-il répondre. C'est les protéines !  
Une seconde après il rougissait violemment en se rendant compte d'un sous-entendu qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de placer dans sa réplique. Il s'empressa d'ajouter.  
\- Dans la viande ! La viande c'est plein de protéines ! Il faut en manger plein pour avoir un fessier de rêve !  
Le pire, c'était qu'il s'entendait parler. Et plus sa bouche disait de sottises, plus il avait envie de se cacher la tête dans son casier. Au lieu de ça il en referma la porte lentement et se tourna vers Nathan.  
\- Tu pourrais m'inviter au restau. Pour que je puisse manger de bonnes protéines, susurra ce dernier en approchant.  
Sa drague était tellement visible, tellement évidente, qu'Antonio savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il n'en esquisse le geste; il se laissa prendre le bras, s'apercevant qu'il ne trouvait pas cela aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru. Fut un temps où il aurait reculé – il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il était fier d'être devenu quelqu'un d'un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, d'un peu plus sympathique et aimable.  
Même si ça ne le faisait pas arriver à la cheville de Kotetsu bien sûr. La compétition qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ami le faisait parfois se sentir misérable, sur cet aspect de sa vie comme sur d'autres. Il avait beau travailler d'arrache-pied, il restait toujours quelques pas en arrière...  
Nathan lui donna un coup de hanche taquin, et tout dans son attitude était dans le jeu, pourtant Antonio n'arrivait pas à le lire clairement et à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, à ce comportement chez Nathan qui assumait tout ce qu'Antonio aurait trouvé révoltant fut une époque...et qui aujourd'hui le troublait plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer. C'était la faute à cette ambiguïté, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on flirte avec lui et que quand Nathan s'amuse avec lui, ça lui donne le sentiment d'être spécial. Bien qu'il sache que Nathan était comme ça avec tout le monde.  
Quelque part, c'était quand même rassurant. Il aurait pu le trouver tellement peu à son goût qu'il l'aurait ignoré. Cependant, contrairement à la plupart des gens, Nathan ne faisait pas de discrimination.  
Peut-être était-ce au fond ce qui attirait le plus Antonio chez lui. Sauf que ça n'allait pas arriver, parce que même s'il tentait de changer, il ne voulait pas changer à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à Nathan de cette manière : déjà, parce que ça ne lui correspondait pas ; il avait fondé une grande partie de son identité sur la confiance inébranlable qu'il avait envers sa sexualité, il était hors de question de la remettre en question. Et aussi, c'était une raison bien égoïste d'apprécier quelqu'un ; juste parce qu'il le faisait se sentir désiré...  
Le bras de Nathan le quitta aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, et sa présence s'éloigna, papillonnant vers Kotetsu et Barnaby qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Antonio fit comme si de rien n'était, parce que c'était comme ça que se comportait son personnage, stoïque face aux changements. Un roc.  
Pourtant il le sentait au fond de lui.  
Quelque chose frémissait.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Les prises d'otage faisaient partie des expériences les plus difficiles du métier de héros. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elles rapportaient autant de points, et Antonio s'en voulait d'y penser – il savait que Kotetsu n'y aurait même pas réfléchi à sa place. Mais depuis quelques temps, il était sur la sellette : ses sponsors menaçaient de lui retirer leur soutien s'il n'attirait pas davantage l'œil du public, l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait n'était pas très contente de ses récentes performances à l'écran. Ce qui signifiait essayer de gagner des points pour soigner sa réputation.  
Tant de préoccupations futiles. Pas étonnant que personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Il essayait d'imiter son rival de toujours – et désormais ami de longue date – mais sans jamais y parvenir.  
Il n'était pas assez bon.  
« Reculez, ou je la bute ! »  
S'il fonçait dans le tas, le braqueur de banque risquait de tirer. Il tenait une jeune femme contre lui en guise de bouclier et avait collé le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Rock Bison ne pouvait pas s'approcher.  
Cependant, s'il laissait le criminel s'échapper, rien ne disait qu'il laisserait son otage tranquille. De plus il pourrait attaquer d'autres gens.  
La réflexion n'était pas le fort d'Antonio. Il préférait se lancer dans l'action, mais lorsque des vies humaines étaient en jeu, c'était un peu plus délicat.  
Pourrait-il foncer assez vite pour le désarmer et le plaquer au sol ?  
Soudain une langue de feu jaillit de la fenêtre, faisant voler le verre en éclats. Rock Bison profita de cette diversion pour se jeter sur le criminel ; d'un coup de poing, il l'envoya valser derrière un comptoir, lui faisant ainsi lâcher son pistolet.  
La jeune femme se redressa, un peu sonnée, mais indemne. Antonio leva les yeux et vit Fire Emblem passer par l'encadrement de la fenêtre explosée.  
\- Ooooh, j'arrive après le spectacle on dirait ! Mais je suis content que ça te fasse gagner des points, Bison-chan...  
Il lui envoya un bisou dans les airs et Antonio sentit qu'il rougissait. Heureusement que son armure dissimulait son visage. Sans répondre, il s'approcha du criminel évanoui pour vérifier qu'il ne portait pas d'autres armes.  
\- Pas un geste !!!  
Il se retourna et vit la victime de tout à l'heure le pointer avec l'arme du braqueur. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.  
\- Ne...ne vous approchez pas de lui !, s'exclama-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Pourtant elle ne baissait pas son pistolet. Fire Emblem marmonna :  
\- C'était sa complice. Ingénieux.  
\- Posez votre arme, lança Rock Bison sur un ton autoritaire. On ne vous fera pas de mal si vous vous rendez. Inutile de faire plus de dégâts.  
Il fit un pas en avant. Il ne craignait pas les balles, protégé qu'il était par son armure intégrale.  
Elle ferma les yeux en poussant un petit cri, et son index appuya sur la gâchette.  
Il y eut le bruit de la détonation, et un gémissement, mais Antonio n'écoutait pas. Il s'était déjà rué sur la jeune femme pour lui arracher l'arme des mains. Elle se laissa faire sans résistance et s'effondra. Lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, sa perruque glissa et tomba sur le sol : en dessous, elle avait les cheveux taillé en brosse, et tout à coup cela donnait à son visage une androgynie qui stoppa Antonio quelques instants.  
Le - ou « la », Antonio n'était plus trop sûr ; non pas que ça ait grande importance - complice leva un regard bordé de larmes vers lui et Antonio vit qu'elle était très jeune. Encore une chose qu'il détestait dans son travail. Peut-être était-ce lui qui devenait trop vieux, mais ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois de voir des satanés gamins impliqués dans des crimes graves. N'y avait-il donc personne pour les remettre dans le droit chemin ?  
Ce genre de réflexion lui faisait toujours repenser à ce qu'il avait été. Et au fait qu'il aurait pu devenir comme eux s'il n'avait pas rencontré Kotetsu.  
Sur ces entrefaites, la police arriva sur les lieux et des ambulanciers prirent en charge les témoins en état de choc, tandis que les criminels étaient menottés et embarqués à l'arrière d'une voiture.  
Antonio vit la jeune femme – ou le jeune homme, vraiment, ça le tracassait de ne pas savoir – poser sa main sur celle de son complice ; ce dernier fit un petit signe de la tête, l’œil poché et violacé, puis la porte se referma sur eux.  
\- Vous êtes blessé, il faut vous emmener à l'hôpital !, insista un des infirmiers derrière Rock Bison.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit Fire Emblem se tenant le bras. Il avait été touché par le tir ! Et lui qui ne s'en était même pas aperçu !  
\- Non non, ça va aller, insista Nathan avec un sourire embarrassé. Ça saigne à peine. La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer.  
\- Il vous faut des points de suture !  
\- Tu as été touché ?, s'inquiéta Antonio en venant les voir.  
Même s'il appuyait sur son bras, Nathan avant tout de même la main couverte de sang. Il secoua la tête.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Une égratignure.  
\- Tu devrais écouter et te faire soigner, insista Antonio.  
Nathan lui fit un clin d’œil à travers son masque.  
\- Tu te fais du souci pour moi ?  
\- Oui, parce que tu es têtu...  
« Et que c'est ma faute. », ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Mais il ne voulait pas faire dans l'auto-culpabilisation. Pas devant lui.  
Fire Emblem soupira :  
\- Bon d'accord...  
Il attrapa Rock Bison par l'épaule pour le faire se pencher sur lui, et susurra tout près de son masque.  
\- Mais si je suis hospitalisé, tu as intérêt à venir me voir !  
Il suivit ensuite l'ambulancier. Rock Bison resta planté là.  
Les journalistes commençaient à affluer devant la banque et l'un d'eux vînt l'interroger, lui mettant son micro sous le nez.  
\- Alors Rock Bison, vous venez enfin de remporter des points cette saison. Quel effet cela vous fait ?  
Entre la culpabilité et le sentiment d'échec qu'il ressentait, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette question.  
  
***  
  
Ce n’était pas rien. Contrairement à ce que Fire Emblem avait dit, la balle s’était logée dans le muscle et la friction avait déchiré un ligament. Les héros vinrent lui rendre visite à l’hôpital – et Antonio apporta des fleurs. Parce que c’était ce que l’on était censé faire dans ces cas-là, non ? Il n’y avait aucun sous-entendu romantique là-dedans.  
Cela sembla pourtant toucher Nathan plus qu’il ne s’y attendait. Comme il ne pouvait pas les mettre dans l’eau avec son bras handicapé, mais Keith, toujours aussi serviable, s’en occupa.  
\- Vous êtes venus pleurer sur ma pauvre carcasse ?, lança Nathan avec un enthousiasme feint.  
Il enroula son bras valide autour de la taille de Kotetsu.  
\- Ou bien pour me consoler ?, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sensuel.  
\- Je t’ai apporté des chocolats, déclara Karina en le repoussant gentiment.  
\- Oh, voilà quelqu’un qui sait parler à mon cœur !, répondit Nathan en s’emparant de la petite boîte.  
Antonio se morigéna intérieurement. Évidemment ! C’est ça qu’il aurait dû apporter.  
\- On a dû envoyer Bunny convaincre l’infirmière en chef pour nous laisser te rendre visite, expliqua Kotetsu en s’asseyant au pied du lit. Elle disait qu’on était trop nombreux.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais beaucoup de visites, alors voir du monde de temps en temps ne peut pas me faire de mal, ironisa Nathan.  
La réplique créa un blanc, aussi Nathan s’empressa-t-il d’agiter la main.  
\- Mais enfin, je suis très content. Tant de beaux garçons rien que pour moi !  
Il sourit en regardant Kotetsu et ça, Antonio le nota. Kotetsu, encore. Il n’était pas en colère contre lui pour être un meilleur héros. Pour être plus populaire que lui auprès du public, pour avoir réussi à remonter la pente après un début de dépression, pour avoir un partenaire génial, une famille qui le soutenait et aussi une force supérieure à la sienne – sans l’utilisation de leurs pouvoirs.  
Il n’était pas en colère que Nathan lui accorde plus d’attention qu’à lui et flirte outrageusement. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était jaloux.  
Il était horriblement jaloux, et ce n’était pas normal. Il aurait pu être jaloux si Nathan était une belle femme dont il convoitait les charmes. Mais ce n’était pas le cas.  
Ou bien l’était-ce ? Nathan n’était pas une « belle femme » au sens conventionnel du terme, mais…ne dégageait-il pas une certaine beauté, dans l’assurance qu’il avait envers sa féminité, malgré un physique plutôt masculin ? Si l'on mettait de côté les stéréotypes et préjugés, Nathan restait un être plein d'humour, sensible, charmeur, à la fois gracieux et athlétique.  
Digne d'être aimé, bien plus qu'Antonio à priori – qui sans se dévaloriser, avait conscience qu'il se rendait inabordable de bien des façons, ce qui bizarrement n'avait jamais dérangé Nathan en fait.  
Alors pourquoi personne ne rendait visite au héros qui avait pris une balle en tentant de venir en aide à des citoyens menacés ?  
Antonio n'avait pas de famille mais il imaginait que Nathan devait en avoir une. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les raisons qui empêchaient ses proches de venir le voir à l'hôpital, et au vu de la réaction de Nathan, on pouvait facilement les deviner. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Nathan aimerait avoir davantage de visites, mais que personne ne voulait le voir.  
Même si cela pouvait être un préjugé, Antonio supposait que c'était en rapport avec sa sexualité et son identité. Rares étaient ceux de l'ancienne génération à tolérer les excentricités – lui-même, alors âgé d'une trentaine bien tassée, était encore un assez vieux jeu – alors il n'osait imaginer comment devaient être les parents de Nathan.  
N'ayant pas connu ses propres parents, il avait du mal à savoir ce que cela faisait d'être une déception pour ses géniteurs. Probablement qu'il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Toutefois, quelque chose comme une bouffée d'affection lui noua la gorge, et il posa spontanément une main sur l'épaule de Nathan pour lui montrer sa sympathie.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, l'expression de son visage traduisant la surprise. Antonio retira vivement sa main, n'ayant pas réfléchit une seconde à la façon dont son geste pouvait être interprété. Il était juste perdu dans ses pensées.  
L'avantage, c'était que Nathan avait cessé de faire des avances à Kotetsu. Non pas que celui-ci y soit réceptif, mais c'était frustrant.  
\- Je...tu dois te reposer !, s'exclama Antonio, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude pour masquer – mal – son embarras.  
Il rougit comme un gamin prit en faute.  
\- Je repasserai, ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, troublé et gêné par sa propre attitude.  
Il bouscula Bunny qui entrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là.  
\- Huh ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
\- Il...il se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques temps, non ?, remarqua Karina.  
\- C'est peut-être à cause de sa baisse de popularité dans les sondages, déclara Ivan qui s'était fait discret jusque-là.  
Il avait été dans la situation de Rock Bison, incapable d'attirer l'attention ni de réussir à gagner des points par lui-même, caché derrière ses propres inquiétudes, ses propres peurs concernant l'utilité de son pouvoir.  
Mais Kotetsu soupira en posant ses deux mains sur le lit, étirant ses bras en arrière :  
\- Il ne se laisserait pas désarçonner par quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Rock Bison.  
Nathan esquissa un petit sourire en coin :  
\- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux ?  
  
***  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Kotetsu sans préambule.  
Antonio se figea, reposant son verre sur le comptoir du bar. Son meilleur ami le dévisagea sérieusement, les sourcils froncés.  
\- J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre ?  
\- Tu n'arrêtes pas d'être bizarre !, acquiesça Wild Tiger. Je commence même à m'inquiéter. Tu...tu as l'air dans les nuages, tu ne passes plus autant de temps avec nous...j'ai même cru à un moment que tu m'évitais.  
Antonio se renfrogna et prit une gorgée.  
\- Je ne t'évitais pas. J'avais juste....des trucs auxquels penser.  
\- On va organiser une petite fête pour le retour de Nathan. Tu vas venir j'espère ?  
Antonio commença à s'agiter sur son tabouret à la mention du nom de Nathan. Il savait qu'il devait sortir de l'hôpital bientôt et il en était ravi, mais en même temps l'idée de le revoir le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.  
Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait coupable pour la blessure de Nathan, coupable de ne pas être allé le voir un peu plus durant sa convalescence.  
Il aurait pu faire un effort. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'affronter ses railleries après avoir réalisé quels sentiments il éprouvait.  
\- Et tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner. Parce que ton absence a été remarquée, et on a dû essuyer les plâtres. Ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai dû donner de ma personne.  
L'expression d'Antonio se froissa.  
\- Comment ça « donner de ta personne » ?  
Kotetsu prit un air gêné.  
\- Oh, tu sais bien...pelotage de fesses et compagnie hein, haha...  
Son meilleur ami se renfrogna.  
\- Je viendrai, déclara-t-il.  
Il voulait se persuader qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Mais ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un mensonge.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Nathan pénétra dans la pièce, il fut accueillit par un concert de hourra et des cotillons tombant du plafond en verre. Tous les gens de l'émission étaient là et il y avait un buffet orné d'une banderole « Fire Emblem Enfin de Retour ! ». Malgré lui, il se sentit ému et essuya une larme qui lui coulait du coin de l’œil.  
Il y avait Rock Bison dans un coin, avec un coupe de champagne. Après avoir remercié chaleureusement les héros qui avaient organisé eux-mêmes la fête, Nathan se dirigea vers Antonio, mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos.  
Loin d'en rester là, Nathan posa sa main manucurée sur son épaule.  
\- Hey !  
Il pensait que peut-être Antonio était fâché contre lui. Peut-être que ses facéties avaient fini par l'agacer. Peut-être qu'il se forçait à être là mais qu'en fait...  
Toutes ses autres hypothèses disparurent instantanément lorsqu'Antonio tourna son visage vers lui.  
Il avait beau en cacher la moitié – celle du bas – avec sa main, le reste était d'une belle teinte écarlate qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Nathan lui sourit largement.  
\- Je te fais peur ?, lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment.  
La vérité, dissimulée derrière le ton badin qu'il utilisait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ; il était bizarre selon les critères standards de la société mais jusqu'à présent, Antonio l'avait toujours accepté tout entier, sans aucune trace de rejet. Il voulait que ça continue. Il voulait s'amuser encore avec lui, rire, savourer ces petits instants volés de contact physique où il faisait semblant de se moquer alors qu'en fait il désirait juste qu'il le regarde un peu plus longtemps.  
Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, pas du tout même.  
\- Un peu, marmonna Antonio, la voix étouffée derrière sa paume moite.  
Nathan baissa les yeux en soupirant.  
\- Ah...on n'y peut rien alors.  
Il choisit de cacher sa déception en se tournant les talons, histoire de profiter de la fête et d'oublier. C'était lâche, pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il avait.  
\- Attends !  
Antonio le retînt, le fit se retourner et posa même une main sur son épaule. Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, son accent plus lourd.  
\- Je voulais...te demander...mais tu as le droit de refuser hein ! Mais...ne te moque pas, ok ?  
Lentement, les traits de Nathan s'éclairèrent. Il opina vigoureusement du chef.  
Rock Bison se passa une main sur la nuque.  
\- Voilà, heu...je me disais...tu sais, si tu as besoin de protéine, et tout...on pourrait...je sais pas...enfin...je me disais...  
\- Dîner ?, murmura Nathan à brûle-pourpoint, les yeux brillants.  
Le visage d'Antonio prit une teinte pourpre.  
\- Ouais. C'est ça.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Nathan lui sourit.  
\- Rien que tous les deux ?  
\- Ouais. Tous les deux. En...tête à tête, marmonna Antonio.  
Il savait que son visage trahissait toutes ses émotions. Il se disait que Nathan devait même entendre les battements affolés de son cœur. Il déglutit. C'était dur à admettre.  
Peut-être qu'il était un petit peu amoureux de cette personne, peu importe son genre ou son physique.  
Nathan lui caressa la main, très doucement, et susurra :  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Alors à ce moment-là l'émotion fut si forte que Rock Bison en éclata son verre.


End file.
